grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jane Nunn
The kind and long suffering lady whose husband, Darrick Nunn has cheated on her many times. Early Life Born in Guildford to two lovely Christian parents, Jane grew up in a lovely environment if not rather shield from the world. When she meets Darrick Nunn she falls madly in love with him and ends up marrying Darrick. However what she did not know was just how vile of a man this business man was with his constant philandering around and having two children out of wedlock unknown to her. Darrick wanting to fulfill a life of lust, decides to leave his wife and run of the Grasmere Valley to fulfill his desires. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Although Darrick has left Jane, not wanting to leave her husband she moves to Grasmere Valley after him wanting him to come back and making herself available for him when he has come to his senses. She ends up being seen unpacking the removal van and is seen by Patricia Yates and Wilma Timber crying. They view her being visibly upset and wanting gossip to peddle the pair ask her about what was going on with her posing as friends but not really caring how distraught she is. Once she revealed the fact she loved her husband but he had left him, they run off so they can spread the story not caring that all Jane wants is her husband back. Darrick soon finds out his wife is in town and he then asks James Brute to drive him anywhere to fulfill his passion. They drive for ages not finding anything that fulfill's Darrick or James passions and when James wanting to go home goes to ask directions when he finds Darrick and James's car is gone. James tells Jane who is distraught and soon, with Wilma, Patrica, Del and Adam Robinson they try and work out where Darrick has gone. There to help their investigation is Charlamane, a conversationalist as she calls herself. Jane and others a dubious by her title but she explains she ended up getting into the car hoping to converse with him which she does in her job. When Charlamane mentions Darrick wanted more than talk, Jane faints as she can't handle Darrick's attempts and infidelity again. Patricia and Wilma show their true colours by wanting Charlamane to carry on the story rather than wake up Jane. Charlamane reveals that she said no and got out of the car with Darrick driving James car back to Grasmere Valley which is something Jax confirms as he is back in town and it is around the University for what is assumed ill intent. They all move to the University to stop him. They try to find him and in the end go after Tommy Baylor as they believe that is Darrick Nunn. They all manage to fall down the stairs to the basement and then try to use the lift to catch Darrick Nunn which is a great mission as they with now Tap Tap Tap and Brandon Estrix added to the mix are part of the entourage trying to find Darrick whom they now believe is after Gracie Clarendon. The eventually find Darrick after getting out of the lift that went to every floor imaginable and pounce him and have a brawl which eventually caused for Gracie Clarendon to order everyone into her dorm room as she heard all the commotion outside her room. Patricia accuses Gracie of being a loose woman and Gracie is not having any of what Patricia or Wilma had been spreading as she knows what they have said. Patricia says that she had heard Gracie on the phone saying intimate things which proved in her eyes she was an immoral woman. It turns out the phone call Patricia overheard from Gracie was to Tommy Baylor who she in fact had been secretly married to, hence she was no loose women but happily married young lady and Darrick turned out to be rushing to the University to find Gracie who is in fact his illegitimate daughter something he only found out a month ago. The news is something she apologises to Jane in advance to be breaking it to her in such a fashion. Darrick explains how after he was rejected by Charlamane a light went off in his head and he realised he done something very wrong. He had wanted to apologise to Jane but believing she would be asleep he decided to go to Gracie Clarendon to beg for forgiveness. Everyone soon leaves and Darrick begs Jane to forgive him and she does with the two of them hugging each other and crying wanting to mend their marriage. From that point on Darrick with him being a Christian now and his sins washed away is a new man and Jane and Darrick relationship begins to heal. After this had happened due to Patricia and Wilma's reputation of being very mean to Jane and peddling lies, most of the town avoided them like the plague. Jane comes to visit James Brute at work to thank him as he had gave her and Darrick to spend some few nights at a hotel in Rose Park Heights. She says how it was like a second honey moon and that Darrick is a changed man. Matthew Vest is there and he had been laughing how he made a great joke by sending his ex Laura with William Sandiago who he implies he worked in the adult industry and is gay, thinking it would be a great joke on Laura. Jane reveals she met a lovely couple there who were on their honey moon and they had a world wind romance as they got married after a date. They were set up by a mutual friend, were honest about their path who they were and they knew they could spend the rest of their lives together and did so. Much to Matthew's horror Jane reveals the couple was none other than Laura and William and such a joke he planned backfired immensely. Volume 34 Her mother comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Jane is shocked however she has now become a cult leader and into the New Age movement much to Jane's horror! Volume 35 She is among those supporting Dr John Ogden during the divorce between him and Ruth Ogden as she had sympathy with him as her husband had been known for being desperately unfaithful but he made amends. When the divorce is heating up, her passive support for Dr John grew more active however she did not go to the extent that many others who had been passive and then became active did like her husband. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #89-93 What’s The Scoop on Mrs Goop? #89 Tale of Mrs Goop Jane is among those trying to look for Mrs Goop when she goes missing. #107-110 Earthquake #107 Tale of Julian Jules She is at the emergency town Hall meeting where Julian Jules reveals that the town is to be hit by an earthquake.